


Скорбный дом

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, In-Canon, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, UST, cops and robbers, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Белый очень сожалеет о том, что ввязался в ограбление, а не сбежал вместе с Оранжевым.
Relationships: Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs) & Mr. Orange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Скорбный дом

**Author's Note:**

> – UST Белый/Оранжевый;
> 
> – упоминаются Розовый, Блондин, Джо Кэбот. Упоминается вырезанная сцена, в которой рассказывалось, как Ларри Диммик кроваво вынес полицейских на вечеринке.

Ларри гладит Фредди по лицу, обнимает за голову.  
— Давай я тебя причешу, — шепчет, прорываясь сквозь его боль. У него получается. Мальчик от неожиданности смеётся, высоким, прерывистым, чистым смехом.  
Они бы могли лежать в одной постели ясным утром, истомленные, изнеженные любовью, и Ларри бы слушал, как хохочет парень от его удачной шутки. И они не торопились бы вставать с неряшливо смятых, сбитых их бёдрами, простыней.  
Ларри достаёт расчёску и водит по слипшимся от холодного пота рыжеватым прядям. Нежно-нежно, едва распутывая невесомым касанием зубчиков. По вискам, по лбу, по уложенному в горячую ладонь тяжёлому затылку.  
Фредди молчит и отчаянно смотрит тёмными от муки глазами. Они лежат на ледяном бетонном полу, неловко, неуклюже обнявшись, и мальчик ёрзает задницей, спиной, плечами не от томления в любовной лихорадке. Руки Ларри, губы Ларри, шёпот Ларри — и дешёвая пластмассовая расчёска, вот и всё лекарство. Малыш медленно умирает в натекающей луже собственной крови, и его сдавленное дыхание на щеке Ларри — отзывается дрожью приближающейся неостановимой агонии.  
Пальцы Фредди — судорожно сжаты, кулаки скользкие и волглые, но Фредди послушен и почти не дёргается. Словно Ларри и вправду — немного морфин для этой распаханной кровоточащей раны.  
Ларри нежно проводит по лицу, и Фредди на долгое мгновение прижимается щекой к его ладони.  
Потом врывается Розовый.

Ларри обеспокоенно гладит Оранжевого по лицу. Тот не шевелится, кожа липкая, белая до прозелени. Сахарный рафинад в вишнёвом сиропе. Дыхания нет, пульс не прощупывается. Только пальцы на пистолете слиплись куском замороженного теста, не содрать.  
На переносице и скулах явственно проступают бледные мелкие рыжие веснушки. Зацелованный смертью так, как мог бы целовать его Ларри, ленивого, жмурящегося, под летним озорным солнцем.  
Сердце у Ларри стучит за них двоих — мерно и гулко, как коленчатый вал при холостом ходе мотора.  
Ларри берётся за алую вялую кисть, сжимает на пульсе — там, где он должен быть, — пальцы.  
Не умирай, малыш, не погибай. Мы только начали наше приключение вместе.  
Белый рафинад медленно тает под вишнёвым расползающимся сиропом.  
Ларри прижимает к губам Оранжевого очки. И держится за них, как за последнюю соломинку.  
Собственные пальцы начинают соскальзывать с безжизненной чужой руки.  
За спиной мечется и бранится Розовый. Сыплет словами, как колотым горохом, варит свою похлёбку.  
Линзы наконец запотевают — так зыбко и робко, что Ларри мерещится, что это он на них надышал своим горем.  
Он смаргивает.  
Прячет очки в карман — к солёной и чуть влажной расчёске — и поднимается с корточек.  
— Надо отвезти его в больницу.

Он привязан, привязан невидимой крепкой верёвкой к чёртовому пятачку бетона, к мелкому скату для гробов, прикован цепью, как старая деревенская псина к своей будке. Не может отвести взгляда, всматривается до рези, вслушивается, пропуская чужие слова, — лишь бы не пропустить стон, выдох, движение ресниц малыша, если тот вдруг очнётся.  
Пока Фредди в беспамятстве — ему не больно. Он как в глубоком сне, спокойный, неподвижный, умиротворённый руками Ларри, губами Ларри, его шёпотом и его расчёской — уснул от колыбельной Белого.  
Ларри всё время его проверяет, как таймер, взведённый на часах. Ещё тикает, ещё дышит. И физически ощущает, как истекает из него самого — время. Бесцветное, невидимое, беспощадное. Зальёт разъедающим уксусом и белый рафинад, и вишнёвый сироп, и розовые орешки алмазов.  
Какое это имеет значение, пока он здесь, рвётся и хрипит на верёвочном поводке, и подползает на брюхе, чтобы предано ткнуться холодным носом в неподвижное мраморное лицо и проверить дыхание?  
Огромное.  
Мистер Белый не выйдет за двери один.

Он едет в машине, которую нужно отогнать подальше, и задыхается, как старый верблюд-астматик. Последние соломинки не зря ломают хребет.  
Он заставляет себя вести медленно и аккуратно, не привлекая внимания. Стоит на всех светофорах, пропускает старушек с собачками, не перестраивается с полосы на полосу, втопив педаль газа в пол.  
Манжеты белой рубашки заскорузлые и жёсткие. Как мало в малыше жизни, как много вытекло из него крови.  
И она всё ещё течёт. Даже сдавливающую повязку на рану не наложил, идиот старый. Хоть из этой же рубашки, кретин, недоумок. Не расчёсывать парня надо было, а перевязывать! Время безжалостно, а таймер наматывает уже чудовищные цифры, не чета счётчику миль на панели тачки.  
Они не замечали времени, когда были вместе. Казалось, всего три дня знакомства! — а прошли словно один прерывистый вдох перед первым поцелуем. Обсуждали дело — но мало, там всё ожидалось чётко и ясно. А дальше… нет, никакого напряжённого молчания. Много болтали, курили, перешучивались, занимались хернёй: пожрать вместе в забегаловке, прокатиться с ветерком по федеральной трассе, растянуться на капоте, глядя на крупные низкие звёзды. Соприкасаться локтями, травить косячок, передавая друг другу, и бездумно пялиться в летнее бриллиантовое небо.  
Ещё неделю назад Ларри бы себя проклял за такую сентиментальность и тупое времяпровождение.  
А сейчас вспоминает, и ноют зубы. Они могли бы послать Кэбота нахрен с его брюликами и рвануть вдоль побережья. Открыли бы друг другу не только имена, но и что-то гораздо большее. Ларри бы сказал: я такую вечеринку недавно закатил копам в одном городе, только никто об этом не знает. Услышишь — закачаешься. А Фредди бы ответил: в моём анекдоте ты не всю правду знаешь. Я ведь самую мякотку никому не рассказывал.  
Блондин его убьёт. Загнав тачку к какому-то хлеву, Ларри выскакивает, едва не вляпавшись в коровью свежую лепёшку, и кидается назад.  
Нельзя было оставлять мальчика с этим психом. Зря Ларри послушался Эдди, повёлся, как телёнок, — за авторитетом Кэботов. Это ничего не будет значить, если он войдёт в двери проклятого дома мёртвых — один.

Руки действуют привычно и уверенно, проводя операцию, как хирург в белых перчатках. Старый фермерский рыдван заводится с первого контакта сомкнутых проводков. И выкатывается с заднего двора тихо, не привлекая внимания.  
Ларри бросает его недалеко от места сбора, около уличного автомата с жестяными баночками «Пепси». И дальше — дальше бежит, как последний круг ада на стадионе в школе, пока тренер всё ещё держит взведённый таймер перед собой.

Ларри отгрыз бы Кэботу его сморщенные яйца. Старый дурак из-за алчности предал своих людей, предал Белого, предал Оранжевого. Ничего в его облысевшей башке не осталось, только перекатываются с грохотом, как в дуршлаге, сияющие гранённые камешки.  
Сукин сын.  
Ларри бы простил ему себя. Если бы рядом не было мальчика.  
Стреляет Ларри без колебаний.  
И не знает, от чего ему больнее — от того, в кого всадил пулю, или из-за кого получил её.

Ларри еле тащится к Фредди, на брюхе по полу, выталкивая себя коленями. Укладывает мальчика на себя и сквозь головокружение ощущает его ладони. Горячие, липкие, шее скользко и мокро — но едва тот обнимает, боль тает, становится мягче, нежнее. Словно усыплённая этими слабыми, но упрямыми пальцами, будто заговоренная касанием Фредди, взглядом Фредди, его дыханием. Ларри пытается утешить малыша: всё будет хорошо. Он рад до усрачки — вой полицейских сирен мерещится ему приближающимся сигналом «Скорой», медицинскими носилками и помощью для еле живого мальчика. Всё будет хорошо.  
Ларри даже пошутить успевает: посадят нас вместе. И не успевает признаться: главное, чтобы ты жил.  
А потом…  
Ларри нежно гладит Фредди по лицу. Как раньше — расчёской, ладонями, губами. Только теперь — пистолетом. По еле видным мелким веснушкам, молочной коже, острой болезненной скуле.  
А Фредди смотрит чёрными от муки и отчаяния глазами. И не сдаётся, не увиливает, не признаётся — перепутал анекдот, Ларри!..  
Ларри скулит и воет — как больно быть преданным псом!  
Он знает, как заставить легавых начать ожесточённо стрелять.  
И падая спиной в алое широкое море, спокоен — из царства мёртвых, за двери блядского похоронного дома малыш выйдет. Пусть и один.


End file.
